


the young lady, house of most beloved

by akekirahoshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (THE SUMMARY SOUNDS YANDERE ITS NOT IM SORRY), (but thats a surprise for later... heheh), (its all fluff i promise theyre all fluffy), (well... no maybe not 100 percent), Butler AU, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, also the reader isnt anzu, thats also a surprise for later!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akekirahoshi/pseuds/akekirahoshi
Summary: [ an AU based off the butler shuffle event // oneshot collection with a f!reader ]The young lady of the mansion, firstborn of a well esteemed family, must balance her responsibilities as the new head of the estate. Lucky for her, she has her five lovely butlers to help her along the way. You, that said wonderful young lady, had never questioned the motives of your butlers, since you're always thankful for the help of your dear friends. But unbeknownst to you, there's a secret: the reason behind why they love helping you so much, not just because its their jobs.
Relationships: HiMERU (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader, Kanzaki Souma/Reader, Nito Nazuna/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader, Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	the young lady, house of most beloved

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ive been listening to the full version of midnight butlers lately, so heres all my brainrot ideas! i hope you enjoy. first chapter will be izumi, and i plan for the next one to be makoto. thanks so much for clicking on my work!

“How about this one? I like the frills, they’re fancy, no?”

“My lady, with all due respect, that green is a  _ horrid  _ color on you.”

You pout, glaring. “How rude! I think it's regal,” you retort, chirping compliments at the dress.

“ _ Purple  _ is the color of regality,” Izumi corrects you, snatching the dress from your hands and putting it back on the rack. “And there are very few shades of purple that compliment you, so you have to be careful with those as well.”

The curtains are down on a fine spring day in your closet-- well, that’s what you call it, but really, it’s a spacious room adjacent to your chambers, only filled with your many clothes. A tailor had stopped by to retrieve your new measurements, and the kind woman had sent them to many well known seamsters and seamstresses alike. So as you had awoken this morning, your maid had informed you that they had all been sent to you to keep to your liking. 

Lucky for you, your head butler happened to have a  _ wonderful  _ sense of fashion, and you so forth begged him to squeeze dress fitting into your daily agenda as he was reciting it to you. The man in question, Izumi, had raised an eyebrow but complied in the end. 

So there you were, in the dressing chamber and filing through the dresses. You loved  _ all  _ of them, they were made with love and care, after all! But Izumi didn’t seem to agree.

“Hmph, you say ‘with all due respect’, but you’re still insulting me! How rude,” you puff out your cheeks and sit in the chair behind you. 

“You asked for my opinion,” he says. “Its important for you to dress at your finest ability, now that you are at the highest authority in this house, ojousama.”

“I know, but you didn’t even let me try it on! It’s so pretty…”

“Don’t care,” he says, pulling you by the hand out of the chair. He hands you a hanger with another dress on it. “I already know it’d be awful anyways, it's just a waste of time. Now go try this one on.”

You are pushed behind the changing screen, Izumi moves to the other side. You huff again, taking off the outermost layers of your day outfit. 

“Iza is so mean to me!” you call over your shoulder. “Even if we’ve been together since we were children~ Where’s the respect!”

“I have lots of respect for you, ojousama,” the butler says, matter-of-factly. “I’ve been here longest, so its only natural.”

You suppose that's true. He was the first of your butlers to arrive by a long run. You had first set eyes on this boy when you were ten, his family came into the house to talk with your parents. He had sat with you outside the room, sipping the tea left on the table between you without a word. You don’t remember exactly what they said in that room, all you know was that by the time they walked out, Izumi had stayed. But you did remember Izumi’s bright eyes, blue like the prettiest diamonds against a crystal sky. You’d been drawn to him ever since, always finding a way to spend time with him. Its a little easier to do so, since your parents had tragically passed away last year and now you were the master of the house. Not only this, but Izumi had been here so long that he was now head butler. But he uses his high stature to demand even more respect for you. The other four of your butlers are always nagged-- “you will call her ojousama, she’s the young lady, after all,” he’d say. It’s almost cute how you put you on such a high pedestal, but you didn’t really care and told them to call you whatever they wanted when Izumi wasn’t around. 

_ Not that you noticed how recently, he’d been also abusing this power to basically do nothing but order people around and then spend every second of his day with the young lady, which also helps your motives-- _

“Come out already, what are you doing, building Rome over there?” you here his words snap you out of your thoughts. You laugh anyways, assuring him you were almost ready.

You step out in the pink gown, quite poofy with the amount of layers on it. There are several ruffles that are pinched into circles, looking like flowers sprinkled upon the fabric. Nothing too fancy, but its distinguishable from your most casual clothes. You twirl once, and then you smile at Izumi kindly. “What do you think?”

You can clearly see him go still, looking at you like he’s seen the city off the top of the mountain for the first time. It’s amusing- endearing, almost. But you miss the way his eyes dilate upon looking at you or how red starts to dust his cheeks. You wait for him to say something, almost nervously. When he finally does, it comes out as the smallest sound possible.

“Ah, I forgot the…” he’s off, avoiding eye contact with you and towards the chair you had sat in minutes before. 

He returns with a silk ribbon, reaching around your front to tie a bow around your back. “It looks wonderful on you, ojousama,” he says while working behind you.  _ What’s with him, he’s a completely different person right now… _

“I do recommend buying this one, this dress in particular outlines your figure well, and it's made of durable fabric.” You turn around to look at him. 

“And the color?” you tease. 

“The color suits your aura, my lady.”

Maybe it was just the instinct to give back to him, but you reach up and pull at the black string around his neck. “The string on your neck is pretty on you too. Suits you.”

“My lady…”

“... Iza?”

“... You should really incorporate more milk into your diet, ojousama. You and Nazunyan both. So short.”

“Hey, shut up!! I’ve grown an inch since last year, you know!!” you whine, hitting against his shoulder. He doesn’t flinch, rolling his eyes. “Of course, ojousama.”

“You boys are just going through growth spurts, all five of you grow like weeds because you’re boys!! Besides, Nazuna is older than you so you should have more respect for him.”

Izumi scoffs. “I don’t care, I’m taller  _ and  _ at a higher ranking than he is,” he muses, almost laughing. “Now come on, there are more dresses to go through. I need to see which ones bring out my lady’s beauty the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading to the end! and if you left any kudos or comments, thank you even more!! see you next chapter. have a wonderful day <3


End file.
